Behind The Scenes
by GleekFreak
Summary: *real life fic* Ovegron.  rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the scenes..**

***real life fic* This is going to be set around the last few episodes of season 2 and throughout the Glee Live Tour. There will be other cast members included and other off screen romances :)**

**Everyone has to share a trailer so these are the pairs:**

**Dianna and Lea**

**Chord and Mark**

**Chris and Amber**

**Naya and Heather**

**Cory and Darren**

**Kevin and Harry**

**Jena and Ashley**

**(Please tell me if I missed anyone out)**

Dianna and Lea were sat in their trailer with Chris, Heather and Naya. They had just finished a day of rehearsals and everyone was totally beat. Lea and Chris were on their phones mostly on Twitter and Tumblr while Dianna, Naya and Heather were just basic chit chatting. Mostly about Glee and the upcoming tour, when the subject of Chord Overstreet arose.

"Come on Dianna, we all know you basically worship the guy. I mean you two have eye sex like no other." Naya told the group sitting back in her chair.

"What? Me and Chord are just close friends. Just because I am a girl and he's a boy doesn't mean I like him." Truthfully, Dianna had always had a soft spot for her blonde friend. Ever since Ryan had first cast him, they've always been quite close.

Heather then sat up on the blue futon and spoke up, "Well, that's what Lea and Cory always used to say. Look at them now. It takes two people to peal them off of each other." She then turned around and wrapped her arms around her back mimicking Lea and Cory kissing. This resulted in a fit of laughter from the girls and Chris.

Lea was not laughing though and snapped her head up to defend herself, "Hey! Me and Cory have a mature relationship."

Dianna shook her head humorously at the brunette girl. "Whatever you say Lea."

After a few minutes of Monchele gossiping, basically asking what it was like dating Cory and whether it was weird or if he was a good kisser, Naya returned to the earlier topic, "Seriously though Di, you two haven't sealed the deal yet?"

Dianna let out a sigh, frustrated that Naya had brought up the subject again, "No Naya, me and Chord are just friends. Nothing more. And most likely never will be." Dianna confirmed, smoothing out her skirt.

Chris then spoke, not even moving his eyes from his phone, "I don't believe that for a second." Dianna simply shook her head and the group went back to doing their thing.

…

On the other side of the Glee set in Mark and Chord's trailer, Chord, Mark, Cory and Darren were playing a game of Wii bowling. Mark clearly winning by quite a lot.

"Just letting you all know that you bowl worse than my grandma." He chuckled then watched Darren step up to bowl. This had become a regular thing for the glee boys. Ever since Mark fitted his old wii into the trailer, the boys were addicted to it. There wasn't much more to do on the set of glee when they weren't filming. After celebrating his recent strike, Mark sat back on the couch next to Chord.

"So dude, how are you and Dianna holding up?" Mark asked. Chord simply scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked, fiddling with the strap on his Wii controller.

"Dude, we all see the way you look at her. You practically undress her with your eyes." Cory said joining the two on the couch. Mark let out a small chuckle but quickly shut up when he saw Chord glaring at him.

"What? That is a lie! I do no such thing!" He then put his concentration back to the strap on his Wii controller. Fiddling with it, he attempted to change the subject, "So how are you and Lea?"

Mark then shook his head, "Oh no, don't you try and change the subject."

Cory then nudged Chords shoulder softly, "You're in looooooove." He and Mark chuckled, Chord giving them both the death glare.

Turning around to face them, Darren stated, "If you do like her, you need to tell her soon." He sat on the other side of Mark, "I heard she's getting quite close with this guy called Sebastian Stan."

Chord sighed, he recognised the name. "Yeah I know. I really don't like that dude." Cory looked at Chord and raised an eye brow.

"Do you know this Stan dude?" Cory asked.

Chord nodded, "Yeah, him and Dianna are sort of dating." He sunk back into the couch with a defeated sigh. Chord genuinely was upset that Dianna had been seeing Sebastian. He didn't even know why this affected him so much. The boy blamed this on Sebastian's idiotic behaviour. He knew that Sebastian was a bit of a jerk and he knew that Dianna deserved much, much better.

Mark smirked, "So you _do_ like her?" He glanced at Cory and Darren, all smiling at eachother.

"No! I don't! I just think she could do thousands better than that guy."

Darren nodded, "You mean like you?" Chord sighed but then nodded slightly.

"Okay, you guys got me. I like her... a lot. But she doesn't feel the same way."

Mark stood up and grabbed his laptop, then sat back down in between Chord and Darren. "What are you doing?" Darren asked.

Mark opened the laptop and turned it on, "I need to see a picture of this Stan guy and see if our Trouty Mouth is sexier or not." He nudged Chords shoulder and the blonde boy let out a half smile.

**This is just basically a started chapter to see if you all like the storyline or not. Did you? Should I continue? Reviews would be appreciated. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2!**

A couple of weeks later the group were all boarding a flight to New York to film the final episode of season 2. Chord was going through customs with his rucksack on his back and his shades over his eyes, Dianna closely behind him. Ever since the talk in the trailer with the guys, things have been flowing through Chord's mind. It only made it clearer to him just how much he was falling for Dianna. Everything she said or did put a smile on his face. He could watch her all day just the simplest actions she did, drove him insane. For example, just a few days ago Chord was sat on the chair in the choir room with Mark during a break between scenes, facing him and playing a game of slaps, which Chord was losing terribly. Just then, he felt a pair of slim delicate hands slide over his shoulders from behind, tilting his head back so he was looking directly upwards, he saw Dianna's face beaming down at him. "You suck at this game, Chordy." Was all she said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze and playful smirk before walking in the other direction. Just now, as he came up to the security scanner and placing his hand luggage on the counter, he glanced back at her as he took out his keys and watch off.

"You mind if I sit next to you on the plane Chord?" Dianna asked, dragging her suitcase behind her.

Chord's lips curled into a smile, as he took of his jacket, placing it in the plastic container with the rest of his metal belongings, "No of course not."

With a smile, Dianna proceeded to do the same thing as Chord, only turning her head when she heard the alarm noise signal and a soft groan coming from Chord's lips. Chuckling slightly to herself slightly, she couldn't help but feel the whole situation quite hilarious. Walking through the security scanner swiftly and without problem, she flashed Chord a quick smirk as the woman started scanning his upper body. "If you'd just spread your legs a little, sir." The woman was round about 50 years old with long brown straggly hair, she didn't seem too cheerful with the task at hand.

As Chord witnessed Dianna slip through the scanner without a problem, he couldn't help but kick himself the way he found her little smirk so adorable but at the same time sexy.

"Sir, will you please spread your legs a little." The woman repeated in an irritated tone as Chord was paying no attention.

Snapping out of it, Chord quickly spread his legs as the lady proceeded to scan his body for any metal objects.

"You'd do anything for a quick once over, Chord." Naya chuckled as she passed him with her bag, joining the rest of the gang while they waited for Chord and Heather. Heather who had also been stopped for a scan.

…

About an hour into the plain ride to New York, Dianna had excused herself to go and sit and talk to Lea on the opposite isle for a while. Chord had been flicking through a sports magazine, an article about the green bay packers preparing for the super bowl or something like that, when he felt a presence beside him.

"Don't mind if I do." Mark muttered with a smile as he flopped into Dianna's space next to Chord. Mark knew how Chord felt about Dianna, along with the rest of America. It was pretty obvious he was head over heels for the girl. "So, made your move yet, C?" Mark asked, getting another sports magazine similar to the one Chord was reading from the pocket on the chair in front.

The blonde boy beside him just shook his head with a defeated sigh as he knew the conversation which was about to come up again. Mark had been asking him this the other day during a game of disk golf along with Cory. Chord's concentration was completely off key and it was only when the game was drawing to a close Mark realised what was bothering him so much. "No, Mark." He turned over a page in the magazine. "And I'm not planning to either."

The ears picked up from the passenger in front as she manoeuvred herself to lean up against her chair and face the two boys behind her, flopping her arms over the back of her chair. "You've still not told her yet?" Naya asked, rolling her eyes. "My god, Chord. You aren't exactly the most discrete person in the world. She probably already knows."

Mark glanced at Chord with a look of _I told you so, _before taking Chord's magazine off of him to make him look at him. "Dude seriously, you need to hurry up. She's gonna find someone soon. I mean c'mon, look at her," Chord did, glancing at the girl on the other side of the plane who was in mid laughter after watching Lea and Chris debate over which Lady Gaga music videos were best. "She's a great catch and any guy would be lucky to have her."

Naya tapped Chord on the head with her rolled up gossip mag, "You had just best hope that that guy is you."

…

The thoughts were still lingering in his mind when Dianna joined him back in her seat about half an hour later. She looked at him with a wave of confusion as he looked like he was in deep thought. "Chordy? Hello earth to Chord?"

Chord's head peaked up with a sleepy smile as he looked up at her, "Hey, hi, what's up?" He adjusted himself in his seat as he blinked rapidly, brushing his thoughts aside.

"You looked like you were quite in the zone there," She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. "You look tired, why don't you have a little nap?" She suggested, "I know I am."

"I dunno, I wouldn't want to embarrass myself with my snoring." The boy chuckled as he rested his head atop of hers. "Alright, but don't be afraid to just nudge me if I do start to snore."

"Or a jab in the ribs." Naya called back from in front of them, obviously listening to their conversation.

With a chuckle, Dianna nodded, nuzzling herself into Chord's side before slowly drifting off to sleep, "I'll be sure to take those suggestions on board."

Chord smiled down at the girl who was curled into his side, deciding against a nap and rather just watching her sleep, the earlier conversation with Naya and Mark still burning in his mind as he watched her nod off, "I'll wake you when we land..."

**Okay, that's chapter 2! Be sure to tell me if you like the C-Saw friendship or not and which other couples you'd maybe like to get together. I promise they'll be more Chord and Dianna interaction in the next chapter!**


End file.
